<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 233 by Josh_the_Bard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034148">Day 233</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard'>Josh_the_Bard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [233]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [233]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 233</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruvena was on night watch duty at the Gallows. She had expected to be fighting little more than boredom until someone came to relieve her. Until, that is, a group of dwarves approached her post with news of an elven apostate lurking in the city.</p><p>“She was casting spells out in the open in Lowtown,” one said.</p><p>“You can see the carnage for yourself,” added another.</p><p>“Calm down,” Ruvena snapped, holding up a hand to stop the dwarves from clutching at her robes as they blubbered. “I believe you. Just tell me where she went.”</p><p>The dwarves didn’t seem to know exactly where she went, but they were convinced she was going to try to escape the city. News such as this quickally stirred the entire order to action. All that could be spared were dispatched to cover each of Kirkwall’s gates and a garrison was left at the docks. Ruvena headed a squad of four that  made their way to the North gate. She considered setting her team up next to the gate but thought better of it. Any mage that spotted a templar would disappear and without a good likeness of her, it would be difficult to find her again.</p><p>Ruvena found an alley with a decent view and ordered her team inside. They took turns watching the approach to the gate. There were regular city guards nearby but Ruvena had told them to make sure the gate was locked but not to confront the mage directly. They would only get themselves killed.</p><p>It was about an hour before sunup when their lookout caught sight of the mage. An elf keeping to the shadows and making her way as quickly as possible towards the gate. When she got there, and found it locked, she turned to find another route, but Ruvena and her men were there already to block her path; sword at the ready. </p><p>“Halt,” Ruvena called out. The elf froze where she stood.</p><p>“I’m a Grey Warden,” she said. “I’m I carry an important document that must be-”</p><p>“I’ve heard that one before,” Ruvena laughed, her men joined in, fanning out to surround the woman. She couldn’t help but notice that the woman was not wearing any uniform and was covered in mud. She could not have looked less like a Warden if she tried.</p><p>“I don’t want to fight you,” said the elf. “But I need to flee the city, the Carta is after me, they don’t want me to deliver my message.”</p><p>“You have one chance to surrender,” Ruvena said, as her team closed in on the elf. The closer you got to a mage before the fighting started, the better your chances. They had her well and truly trapped now.</p><p>“I can’t do that,” said the elf. She dropped to a knee and a glyph appeared on the ground. It tossed aside the templars between her and the gate and she ran through the opening. Ruvena charged after her quarry but in her armor, she was not as fast. The elf widened the gap, pulling energy from the Fade as she went. She was too far away for Ruvena to suppress her power and all she could do was watch as the elf blew the gate open with a stone projectile.</p><p>The city guards at the gate stepped from their hiding spot to bar the apostate’s way, despite Ruvena’s instructions to the contrary. Still it did cause the elf to slow her step enough for one of the other templars to catch her. The fool should have been dampening the magic already but he was waiting for her to draw on the Fade first. A lazy mistake that cost him. The elf was too quick for him and fired a bolt of lightning into the man’s chest. He convulsed in place before dropping to the ground. </p><p>Ruvena ignored the fallen man, at the very least he had slowed the elf enough for Ruvena to catch up to her. This time when the elf reached for the Fade, Ruvena was already blocking her. She drove a mailed fist into the elf’s liver and watched as she collapsed, helpless as her body failed to heed her call.</p><p>“Please,” she gasped. “I surrender.”</p><p>Ruvena considered cutting the elf down right then and there. One of her templars confirmed that their fallen brother was dead and they would not question Ruvena if she took vengeance on their behalf. Ruvena glanced at the guards at the gate. They watched her with interest. The templars were becoming increasingly persecuted in Kirkwall. Their every move was scrutinized to an unfair degree. </p><p>“Hands behind your back,” she barked. The elf obeyed, hanging her head. Ruvena bound her hands and searched her for any other weapons or magical devices. She found only an unsealed letter. She tore it up and had her surviving men carry their prisoner to the Gallows.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>